


Притворщик

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Катберт  всегда был хорошим притворщиком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притворщик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pretender](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27776) by Aleia15. 



Катберт всегда был хорошим притворщиком.  
Вернувшись домой, он сделал вид, что все его чувства к Роланду состояли из дружбы, восхищения и немного ревности. В конце концов, Роланд лучший среди них.  
Позже, он притворился, что ненавидит Сюзен не за то, что она была дорога Роланду, а за ее роль в разрушении их ка-тета. Он притворился, что ему совсем не весело из-за того, что она мертва.  
Сейчас, он продолжает делать вид, что он не знает, что еще надо делать. Он притворяется, что он не видит изменения в Роланде, не знает каким опустошенным и безразличным внутри стал их бесстрашный и серьезный лидер. Ален знает, что произошло между ними, но он продолжает притворяться, что ни о чем не догадывается. Он делает вид, что это не имеет значения.  
По ночам, он пытается быть немного честным, но у него не получается. Так что, все это притворство, говорит он себе. Он заползает в спальный мешок Роланда и шепчет ему:  
\- Сейчас здесь я, ты можешь забыть о ней на мгновение, я здесь.  
И пока они делили удовольствие друг с другом, находя небольшое утешение, на которое только способны их тела, Катберт притворяется, что здесь есть любовь, а не просто похоть и отчаянье. Он делает вид, что его совсем не ранит – физический контакт или то, что Роланд шепчет ее имя.  
Наутро, когда они упаковывают свои вещи и уезжают в другой город, он все еще делает вид, что ничего не изменилось, ничего плохого не случилось.  
Потому что это именно то, что у Катберта получается лучше всего.


End file.
